Pesta Dansa Sekolah
by Haruka Maou
Summary: Bagaimanakah, jika ketua sekolahnya adalah gadis tersebut pemalu?
1. Chapter 1

**Pesta Dansa Sekolah**

**Genre : Romance**

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Hinata H.**

**Author : Haruka Maou**

**Warning : OOC,OC,TYPO{S},GAJE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**(*Sebelumnya, maaf ya kalau fic ini,gak bagus,tapi tolong review juga ya *****)**

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan dengan suara yang berirama, udara sejuk meliputi kota tersebut. Kotak yang di tutupi oleh pohon yang hijau, yang biasa disebut KONOHA. Ada seorang laki-laki, dia termasuk tipe sempurna. Laki-laki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, ia termasuk keluarga terpandang, ia juga tampan dan cerdas.

"oi, teme.," teriak seseorang berambut seperti duren berwarna kuning

"hn.," kata sasuke dengan mengirit kata-katanya

"menurutmu, siapakah yang akan menjadi ketua acara untuk tahun ini?," Tanya naruto sambil menopang dagunya

"aku tidak peduli dengan acara itu.," jawab sasuke dingin

…Lalu mereka berdua pun segera pergi ke koridor sekolah dan menuju ke ruangan kelas mereka. Setibanya dikelas, sasuke melihat sesosok wanita berambut indigo, namun sasuke tidak peduli. Sasuke dan naruto segera menaruh tas mereka di tempat belajar mereka.

"teme, kau ingin melihat acara tahun ini tidak ?," Tanya naruto

"kau duluan saja, lagi pula sekarang baru jam 6 pagi, masih terlalu awal, dobe.," jawab sasuke sambil menuju kearah jendela yang cukup besar

"wakatta, jaa-ne.," ucap naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, lalu ia pergi menuju lapangan

~sementara itu, hinata baru menyadari kedatangan sasuke saat dia ingin melihat kearah jendela.

"s…sasuke-k…kun.," nada yang amat sangat kecil, namun masih bias didengar oleh sasuke

Sasuke yang mendengar seperti gumaman seseorang, lang sung menoleh kebelakang, dan matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

"hn.,"

"e…eto, s…sasuke-kun, tidak ingin me…melihat acara s..sekolah tahun ini ?," Tanya hinata dengan nada gugupnya kepada sasuke

"memangnya aku peduli dengan acara bodoh itu.," jawab sasuke disusul dengan tatapan tajam kearah hinata.

Hinata pun terlihat ketakutan akibat ulah pria yang paling dipuja-puja disekolahnya.

.

.

.

~ACARA SEKOLAH PUN DIMULAI…

"baiklah murid-murid, akan kuperkenalkan ketua sekolah pada tahun ini.," ucap kepala sekolah atau biasa disebut Sandaime Hokage, ia lagi membicarakan tentang ketua tahun ini.

Diantara siswa-siwa yang datang keacara ini, hanya sasuke yang tidak memperdulikannya, akan tetapi ia juga penasaran. Siapakah ketua sekolah untuk tahun ini ?

"ketua sekolah untuk tahun ini dipegang oleh…,"

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

"Hyuga Hinata, dipersilahkan untuk naik kepanggung !," perintah sang kepala sekolah kepada hinata.

Perempuan yang dipanggil namanya pun segera menaiki tangga menuju panggung dan berdiri didepan semua murid KHIS (Konoha International High School).

"ohayou gozaimasu, watashi wa Hyuga Hinata.," Ucap hinata sambil menghilangkan kegugupannya.

~sasuke yang mendengar nama tersebut langsung menoleh kearah si pembicara, lalu mulutnya membentuk huruf "A".

.

.

.

"mohon bantuannya, saya tak akan bisa, jika kalian tidak membantu saya.," lanjut hinata memohon,lalu ia turun dari panggung.

'cih, gadis itu menjadi ketua sekolah?,' batin sasuke sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

~sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan aula tersebut untuk menuju ke ruang kelasnya..sepanjang koridor ia selalu bergumam tentang gadis yang baru saja berbicara diatas panggung.

.

.

.

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pesta Dansa Sekolah**

**Genre : Romance**

**Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Hinata H.**

**Author : Haruka Maou**

**Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO{S}, Drabble, dan GAJE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan kelasnya dan kemudian ia menggeser pintu kelas. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedang mengarah keluar jendela. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

'H … Hinata, apa yang sedang ia lakukan ?' batin Sasuke.

Hinata pun yang mendengar suara pintu yang tergeser dan menoleh kearah pria berambut raven itu.

"S … S … Sasuke-k … kun, ke … kenapa kau a…ada disini?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ini adalah kelasku, dan aku berhak kemanapun aku mau pergi, lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil memakai tatapan yang sangat mengintrogasi.

"E…eto, a…aku," ucap Hinata terpotong

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini," sela Sasuke lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke pun berjalan di koridor sekolah dan menuju ke taman. Baru saja ia ingin duduk tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, menunjukan waktu belajar.

"Cih, sialan," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berjan melewati koridor sekolah dan menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Setibanya, Sasuke di depan pintu kelasnya, ia mendengus kesal dan ia pun menggeser pintu kelasnya.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun, duduklah di dekatku."

Teriak fans-fans dari Sasuke, sebenarnya, fans Sasuke membuat club, namanya "LOVE SASUKE-KUN".

"Sasuke-kun, duduklah di samping kursiku," kata gadis berambut pink atau biasa di panggil Haruno Sakura itu sambil memegang tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, tanganmu," Ucap Sasuke sambil memakai sharingannya.

"Jahat sekali kau, tapi kau tetap tampan," kata Sakura dengan sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke langsung berjalan lagi menuju kursi kosong paling belakang, lalu ia pun duduk dikursi itu. Ia menyadari bahwa disampingnya ada sesosok gadis yang sedang melihat keluar jendela, gadis berambut indigo pun menyadari bahwa ada yang memandangnya dan menoleh kesampingnya.

"S … Sasuke-k … kun," gumam Hinata yang yang sedari tadi dipandang terus oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, ia pun menunduk menahan malu. Sasuke langsung tersenyum kecil lalu menoleh ke depan…

.

.

.

**Hinata's pov**

Sekolah pun telah usai, semua siswa KHIS berhamburan keluar gedung sekolah untuk pulang. Hinata telah berada di depan kediaman Hyuuga, rumah megah nan elit, sangatlah cocok untuk dijadikan sebuah pesta dansa. Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima," ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Hinata-sama, tuan dan nyonya sedang berada di luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan, jadi mereka tak bisa pulang selam 2 bulan," ucap salah seorang pelayan rumahnya.

"Wakatta, ehm … apakah kau melihat, Neji-nii ?" tanya Hinata kepada sang pelayan.

"Neji-sama barusan pergi bersama temannya, ehm … Lee-san dan Gai-sensei," jelas sang pelayan.

"Arigataou ne," ucap Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

.

.

.

Hinata segera menuju kekamarnya, lalu ia melepas pakaian sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan baju panjang dan celana seatas lutut.

**End Hinata's pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Pesta Dansa Sekolah

Genre : Romance

Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Hinata H.

Author : Haruka Maou

Warning : OOC,OC,TYPO{S},GAJE

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, hinata segera duduk dikursi meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku pelajaran sekolahnya. Hinata selalu mengerjakan pertanyaan yang ada di buku paket sekolahnya, sehingga bila ada tugas, ia selalu tepat waktu untuk mengumpulkannya.

"hinata-sama, ada teman anda yang sedang menunggu di ruang tamu.," teriak salah seorang pelayannya

"wakatta, tunggulah sebentar.," teriak hinata, lalu ia bergegas kebawah

Hinata tak menyangka bahwa ada dua pria yang ia kenal.

"s…sasuke-k…kun, ga…gaara-k…kun," ucap hinata gugup

Nama yang disebut pun menoleh kearah hinata. Tanpa dua pria itu sadari, sekarang mulut mereka bertiga membentuk huruf "A".

"k…kenapa kalian ke…kesini ?," Tanya hinata gugup, lalu ia segera pergi duduk di sofa depan kedua pria tersebut.

"ehm…kata kepala sekolah, tahun ini akan diadakan pesta dansa sekolah.," kata pria berambut merah tersebut atau biasa dipanggil gaara.

"…"

"kita disini…," kata gaara terpotong

"kita disini hanya ingin memberi tau ketua sekolah, bagaima dekorasi yang indah, tepatnya tiga hari lagi akan diadakan pesta tersebut.," ucap salah satu pria dangan dinginnya, sasuke namanya

"baiklah, a..aku akan me…mengerjakannya.," ucap hinata gugup dengan menundukan kepalanya

Dua pria tersebut langsung berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan segera keluar rumah dari kediaman hyuga.

.

.

.

~esok harinya…seperti biasa hinata langsung menuju ke gerbang utama sekolahnya, tanpa ia sadari ia menjatuhkan gantungan hadiah dari temannya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada dibalik pohon langsung berjalan kembali menuju gerbang utama sekolahnya, sebelum ia sampai, ia melihat gantungan berbentuk kelinci putih dan bermata biru. Sasuke pun mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

.

.

.

Sesampai di ruang kelas…

"e…eto,di…dimana gantungan i…itu ?," Tanya hinata panic, yang sedari tadi ia tak pernah menyadarinya

Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan tersebut langsung menoleh kearah sipembicara.

"hn, memang gantungan bodoh apa yang bisa membuatmu panik seperti itu, hinata-sama?," Tanya sasuke sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya

"hahaha..," teriak teman-teman sekelasnya

"…"

"hn.,"

"ga…gantungan i…itu…"

"hn.,"

"gantungan itu hiks…hiks… sangat berharga hiks… bagiku.," teriak hinata disela tangisnya, lalu hinata segera pergi dari kelasnya

Sasuke yang mendengar kata "BERHARGA" dari mulut gadis berambut indigo itu, langsung melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

'cih, kenapa kau seperti merasa bersalah kepadanya?,' batin sasuke

**~Di taman sekolah…**

Hinata yang masih terisak nangis akibat ulah salah seorang pria yang di puja-puja disekolannya.

"dasar, baka.," gumam hinata

"eto, hinata-chan, ada apa denganmu?," Tanya gadis berambut coklat dikuncir seperti orang china

"tidak ada apa-apa.," jawab hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya

"jawab dengan jujur atau aku bilang kepada kepala sekolah, masa ketua sekolah menangis.," ucap tenten menenangkan hati hinata

"arigataou ne, tenten-chan.," kata hinata berterima kasih lalu ia tersenyum manis

"baiklah, ayo kita segera kekelas, hinata-chan.," ajak tenten

Sasuke yang sedang melihat dari jendela kelas, langsung tersenyum kecil sampai-sampai siswa dikelasnya tidak bisa melihat senyuman dari sang uchiha

.

.

.

~ hinata yang sudah berada didepan pintu langsung masuk kedalam kelsanya dan duduk dikursi dekat dengan pertama dimulai disusul dengan pelajaran kedua dan ketiga

"yo, kakashi sensei hari ini tidak masuk, dikarenakan sedang ada misi.," teriak naruto dari pintu

Teman kelasnya yang mendengar ucapan dari pria tersebut langsung bersorak-sorai. Kecuali, hinata dan sasuke. Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya karena, ia begitu ingin menemukan gantunga tu lagi.

"hn, apakah ini gantungan kelincimu yang kau cari?," Tanya sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang gantungan tersebut

Hinata kaget dan langsung menolah, bagaimana bisa gantungan tersebut berada di tangan uchiha sasuke?

"h…ha'i.," jawab hinata disusul dengan mengambil gantungannya kemudian, hinata terseyum hangat

Sasuke yang melihat hinata tersenyum seperti itu, langsung merona merah. Ia pun pergi dari tempat hinata menuju kearah pintu kelas untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"a…arigataou n…ne, s…sasuke-kun.," ucap hinata terima kasih

Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas yang mendengar perkataan hinata barusan, lansung tersenyum bahagia. Sepertinya ia menyukainya.

.

.

.

**To be continue**


	4. Chapter 4

Pesta Dansa Sekolah

Genre : Romance

Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Hinata H.

Author : Haruka Maou

Warning : OOC,OC,TYPO{S},GAJE

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Dipelajaran ketiganya sasuke membolos walau tak ada gurunya, orang biasa akan dimarahi oleh guru jika membolos tetapi berbeda dengan sasuke murid pintar ini jika ingin membolos tidak pernah dimarahi oleh seorang guru. Sasuke berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolahan.

'jika aku mengingat wajahnya, kenapa hatiku terasa berdebar-debar, sialan sepertinya aku mulai menyukai gadis itu.,' batin sasuke

lalu ia menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding sekolahan dan sasuke memegang kepalanya yang tidak pusing, ia seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya, dan sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ohayou.," ucap seseorang berambut merah dan memiliki muka yang chaby,

"ohayou, sa…sasori-senpai ?," jawab sasuke kaget sambil mengerutkan alisnya

"ne sasuke-kun, sehari lagi akan diadakan pesta dansa, jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk mendampingimu ?," tanya sasori-senpai dengan senyum manisnya

"hn, itu bukan urusanmu.," jawab sasuke dingin

Sasuke hendak ingin pergi tetapi, tangannya dicegah oleh sasori-senpai, lalu sasori-senpai menyandarkan sasuke didinding sekolahan.

"kau sungguh tidak sopan, sasuke-kun.," kata sasori-senpai sambil memperlihatkan seringainya

"hn.," dengus sasuke kesal

"jadi, siapa yang akan kau pilih,… sakura,tenten,ino,Karin atau… hinata?" bisik sasori-senpai ditelinga sasuke

Sasuke pun kaget akibat ucapan senpainya.

"lepaskan tanganku.," teriak sasuke

.

.

.

Akhirnya tangan sasuke berhasil dilepaskan oleh sasori-senpai. Sasuke bisa pergi dari kakak kelas itu. Ia tidak mau lagi membolos. Sasuke masih memikirkan perkataan senpainya. Setiba dikelas…

"kyaa, sasuke-kun, dari mana saja kamu, kami mengkhawatirkanmu.," teriak salah seorang fans dari sasuke

"hn.,"

"sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencemaskanmu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?," Tanya sakura manja dihadapan sasuke

'cih, semua masalah datang bertubi-tubi dihidupku ini.,' batin sasuke kesal

Sasuke masih berjalan melewati sakura dan fan-fansnya, yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Akhirnya sasuke sampai dikursinya, ia duduk sambil menghela nafas. Sasuke melirik kesamping, dan menemukan sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang telah melamun kearah jendela.

"ehm, hi…hinata, apakah kau sudah mempunyai pendamping buat pasanganmu,e…eto, maksudku bagaimana dengan acara pesta dansanya besok?," Tanya sasuke gugup kepada seorang gadis berambut indigo tersebut

Gadis yang ditanya malah diam, lalu detik-detik selanjutnya gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"hn, ada apa denganmu, memangnya ada yang lucu diwajahku?," Tanya sasuke ketus, ia hanya ingin menghilangkan rona merahnya

"um..,a…aku,.." jawab hinata terputus, akibat ada yang memanggilnya

"hinata, kau dipanggil oleh sasori-senpai.," teriak salah seorang teman hinata dari pintu

"ha…ha'i.," ucap hinata, lalu hinata segera bangun dari tempat kursinya dan berjalan menuju nama yang diteriakan oleh temannya

Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya, lalu sasuke melihat kearah hinata yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapannya, sasuke merasa tidak enak dengan hinata, akhirnya dia harus mengikuti jejak gadis berambut indigo itu,….hinata terus berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Tiba- tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"ohayou, hinata-chan.," sapa seseorang dari belakang hinata

Hinata langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sesosok yang ia kenal.

"o…ohayou, sa…sasori-sen…senpai.," jawab hinata gugup, lalu ia menundukan kepalanya karena menahan malu

"kau itu sangat manis.," ucap senpainya dengan baby face miliknya

"…"

"oh ya, besok akan ada acara pesta dansa dari sekolah, jadi apakah kau mau ikut berdansa denganku?," Tanya sasori-senpai dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah hinata

Hinata yang merasa terganggu dengan kedekatan wajahnya yang sangat tipis, langsung menoleh kearah lain untuk berbicara.

"a…aku, su…sudah, menerima o…orang lain.," jawab hinata gugup denga rona merahnya yang kian bertambah

"apakah,.. uchiha sasuke?," Tanya sasori dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah

".."

Tiba-tiba, hinata langsung ditarik oleh seseorang.

"kalau memang betul, lalu kenapa?," Tanya sasuke yang sekarang sedang memeluk tuh hinata didada bidangnya.

.

.

**.**

**To be continue**

**(maaf ya, kalau chapternya selalu dikit, author minta maaf ****.)**


End file.
